Sonic the Hedgehog: Over the Moon
by Joseph Third IV
Summary: Sonic and the gang are trunnig out of time ot defeast the evil Robitnik which they must do! There is only one opton...and it is on the moon! Action! Suspense! romnance even! Pleasee comment and critique!
1. Chapter 1

sonic hedgehog

Chapater 1: the envasion of the darkness

sonic hedgehog was stiting in the forest that was green and made of trees "i wish i had some lemonade' the sonic hedgehog said.

suddenly from the sky tails desecend with some lemonade

"here you go sonic" the tails said

"thank you tails" said sonic hedgehog.

sonic hedgehog sipped the tall cool class of lemonade as the clouds passed by on the sky and made shapes.

"that one looks like a train" said sonic hedgehog "that one looks like a boy" said tails "that one looks like a boy who likes trains" said sonic hedgehog

"wow you're so right i can't believe i didnt see that hey wanna make out?" said tails

"sure, blow me" said sonic hedgehog

but then there was A DARKNESSS

"holy crap why is the sky getting like a barack obama" said sonic hedgehog then knuckles appeared

"guys watch the fuck out" the badass encinnda said.

"whoa its knuckles he's so cool" said tails

"shut the fuck up" sonic hedgehog said beating tails senseless. "i'm the cool one lets eat chili dogs"

"guys watch oout. There's something that's going on. the sky is all like black."

"it must be professer eggnik!" ssaid knuckesl

"time to go"  
>"okay"<br>"we have to get out here"

so they had to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: They have tyo go

the threee of them were going the doctor eggnik's evil laitr to stop the obamaness thaqty was the pretty sky to which sonic ands tails nearly made out to for it was syuper duper hot.

but halfway up the hill to the house on tghe hioll they were tirede and had to sleep so they slept and then the rolled down the hill and landed in quicksand that was also a monster with a aappatite for headgeogs.

so sonic hedgehog dragged kuckles abnd tails away with super fasty chili dog speed.

But then they realized that they had run in the ipposite direcxtion of the house on the hill which was just the hill.

"Oh darn it" said tauils. "The house on the hill that's up the hill is farther away!"

"ypou're right tails" said knickles the enchilada. "We have to do spomethiong drastic!"


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three oh shit a force field

but then!

a forcefeld appeared and blcoekd them away fromt he house on the hill which was currently in the locatgion of a rized portin of land which was a hill.

"oh sit" said sonic hedgehog. "the entire house on the hill on the hill is blocked by magical force feld of death!" said tails.

"it can only be defeeted by the chaos emralds! said the enclinda"

'but where are we find choas emralds?" asked sonic hedgehog quizicalliuosly.

"of course my dear boy" said tails "it is on the moon" said knickers.

"oh shot! but we cant get on moon there is no atmosphere there and we will be torn apart by the spacemen" said sonic hedgehog.

"but wait" sonic hedgehog said. "we can do it" said sonic hedgehog. "we are heroes!" sonic hedgehog said. "we are the best around!" sonic hedgehog sonic hedgehog.

"shitcock!" yelled kunickls. "im evil now"!

"NO MY GOSH" yelled sonic hedgehog.

"YOU DIE NOW" yelled tails.

"NO, YOU DIE!" yelled knuckl.

"YOU DIE!" yelled yelled.

but then! there came a heavenly light

and suddenly sonic and tails were in forest!

a voice said "IN ORDER TO REACH THE MOON YOU MUST LOOK INSIDE YOURSELVES FOR THE POWER OF THE MOON WHICH IS INSIDE YOU NOW SO LOOK THERE SO YOU CAN GET ON THE HOUSE ON THE HILL WHICH WILL UP A HILL RIGHT NOW" said voice.

"but how do we get to moon?"

"THERE IS ROCKET BUT ONLY YOU CAN FIND IT. IT IS HIDDEN IN...THE ROBOTIC CITI!"

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4: they go the city but gtghey dont

so they went tho the shinty robit city wehere there was lots of hustle and bustkle.

"this is it taikls robit vity!" said sonic hedgehog

"but its so shinny ive been blinded" said tails on the ground

"dont worry taiks, said nickels the enchuilda" ill carry your burden"

"but waity a seciond arent you evil or something" pondered sonic hedgehog

"it was just a silly ploy to fend off the r9obot secuirty on the houise on the hill which is now very far way from the citry on the planet Mobious on the continent we are on now in a forest down in the valleyunear a brook on the hill"

"it all makes sense now" said sonic hedgehog as he [purcxhased yet another chili fog from a street vendor for himself and his cripled frind.

"ok im taking tails now saidf knuckles picking up sonic hedgehog"

"hey your taiking tails now right" asked sonic hedgehog

"orightsorry" said kinichkeldes.


	5. Chapter 5

charpete 5: they are trapped in a trapezoid

suddenly there were teleport to in teleporting area.

"what?" said sonic hedgehog.

"mwahahahahah I am actually evil" said knickers.

"no you trickede us" asked tails.

"i know and now you're going to get the full brunt of my attack!"

knuckles bent sonic hedgehog over a table.

"do you know what it's like to be pounded by knuckles?" asked knuckles

"no" said sonic hedgehog

"well heres the answer"

and then kunckles pillaged the blue hedghogs village.

"oh my god that hurts" said sonic hedgehog.

"what is going on" said tails ":ahh my virgin eyes"

"look away tails the big boys are playuing"

"but I wanna play" said tails "okay jump in"

and then they were spitroasting sonic hedgehog.

"what the fuck" said sonic wif a big cock in his mouth

"hahaahahahahaha and now that i have rapped you mhy magic powers are come back to me!" yelled knuckles as he cummed.

"now i can teleport onto moon and make moon my bitch and have mooon choasd emeralds which are in the moon on a ditch" said nuckles.

suddenly

ferris bueler burst into the room!

"guys what the fuck my big sister was watching your cartoon show and then they saw bad things with penises so she stayed home from school today and shlicked in her car"

"okay we'll stop" said knuckles putting his viking back in his purse.

sonic retractede his dick into his cloaca and blushed.

meanwhile in the house on the hill up a hill right now under the sky which had its own cloudy hills there was a eggnik eating a sandwich.

"holy fuck those hedgehogs are hto" said eggnik. "we are kidnap them and make them personal sex slave!

the group took the ferrari to the moon.

eggnik took his rocket to the moon.

and they met.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6: the final confrontation on the mmon in a crater in aditchthey were on

the moon in acrater in aditch where the ancient amethyst chaosw emerlad floatred above the moon duct

they both loioked at it sexily

"hey tails wanna make out on the moon" said sonic hedgehog.

"sure why not."

they rubbede their two towers together until the return of the king.

"that was good" said sonic hedgehog.

"your right can i have more? asked tails"

and then they did it in front of ferris buellr who thought it was hto and rubbed on out in space and it floated into the sun.

the sun infused it with a mystic power and created MOJA!

"JESUS AWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY !" he screamed silently which verberated throughout all the cosmos

meanwhile where the plot was happening

eggnik and his henchrobots werefighting eachother

"go, destroy them and make me proud" yelled eggnik.

sonic hedgehog was fighting for life and death!

he spin attacked right into eggnik's head and eggnik fell down to earth and hit house on hill which was on hill and the houses nuclear reactor reacted with the ground and created volcano that erupted every twelve seconds.

sonic hedgehog saw his oppertunity he trew the ancient amethyst down into the volcano and eggnik was efeated forever and the anchient amethyst was infused with his soul.

the volcano erupted and pushed the ancient amethyst back up to moon and sonic hedgehog buried it in moon rock.

"now he is trapped forever and nobody will use his magic soul powers ever again" said sonic hedgehog.

"as long as his power is never combined with moon rocks then he will be safe. so we must prevent anyone from going to moon!"

so they threw the moon away from the earth and put it into orbit around the earth.

"now nobody can reach it! we are genuses!" and then they died from lack of oxygen.

sonic sez "do you think running out of oxygen looks fun? believe it or not every year some ignorant kid takes a ride in a celestial obit maker just like this one. if you think having no oxygen is good, you're really an airhead!"


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

they all made out in the afterlife. and it was hot. and ferris bueller went down to earth.

meanwhile, a presence watched down upon the world.

Moja stood. "...jesus away," he whispered, the voice quieting all the crying babies of the world.

THE END.


End file.
